insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheat Programs
The best program that can be used to manipulate game files of Insaniquarium Deluxe for the PC is Fishinator 2 Extreme! It works with all versions of Windows. With this program you can: #Edit Shells for your Virtual Tank directly. #Change the Adventure mode Tank levels. #Change the number of pets you can use in the Virtual Tank (choosing more than 3 will allow you to have 4 in the game modes.) #Unlock all the pets and unlock all the stories. #Restock the Virtual Store. #Give yourself the Silver or Gold Trophies. #Transfer your fish between your tanks or external package files for trading with other users! #Edit your fish's attributes that you buy from the Virtual Store, or create new fish from scratch directly into your tank! #Feed all your fish, in all your tanks, the maximum times needed for the day, with the click of a single button, or from command-line (meaning you can automate this with a scheduling program!) #Fix your tank if you get stuck in an invalid tank number due to one of the games several bugs. (Like Tank 6-1 or 0-0, which have been reported from time to time.) #Backup and restore your userdata files by timestamp, in case you like making a lot of manual changes yourself. Keep your data safe! This program is available at the Fishinator 2 Extreme! Download Page. There are many more functions and uses of this program. New features are being added and the program will be improved even further over the next few months, so you'll need to check back often on it. Another great programs is InsaniUnlimitedPets which allows you to bring all 24 pets into a tank in adventure, time trial, and challenge modes. Clickers 13Keyclick QuickQuarium. Other programs There are many cheat programs that can be used to edit the game code of Insaniquarium, although the most recognized one it the popular Cheat Engine program. While the popular Cheat Engine program may be the most recognized, the programs from IsaniquariumGuide.com, which is officially supported by Flying Bear, work much easier and safer with your game. Below is an example of how to use the Cheat Engine program with Insaniquarium. How to hack money: 1. Open Cheat Engine. 2. Select Insaniquarium on window list. 3. Enter money amount and click first scan 4. Change money amount (Example: Buy Guppy) 5. Enter new money amount and click next scan 6. Repeat steps 4-5 until one address is left 7. Change to amount you want. 8. If you want unlimited coins, select "Active" box on address list WORKS VERY WELL WITH BLIP! How to hack shells: # Open Cheat Engine # Select Insaniquarium on window list. # Enter your shells amount and click first scan. # Change your shells amount (Example: Get some shells from your fishes in Virtual Tank) # Enter new money amount and click next scan # Repeat steps 4-5 until one address is left # Change value to the amount you want. # If you want unlimited shells, select "Active" box on address list. Note: Sometimes those hacks may change only the displayed value, but you will still have the same amount of coins/shells. How to make Challenge Mode easier: This hack will remove price inflation, thus making game much easier. You will only have to deal with Aliens. # Open Cheat Engine # Select Insaniquarium on window list. # Enter the price of any item (example: $103 for Guppy) and click first scan # When the price will increase, enter new price and click next scan # Repeat step 4 until one address is left # After you add the address to the list, right-click on it and select "Find what writes to the address". When the window appear, click Yes. # When the price will change another time, an instruction (such as "mov edi,edx") # Select an instruction and click "Replace", then accept # Click Stop, and play without prices increment. Note: The prices won't revert back to their original value, unless you'll buy egg piece. And this hack stays until you close the game. Reducing price of egg Note: This works only in Challenge Mode and can be done with any other item. This will not work if you remove price inflation using instructions above. # Open Cheat Engine # Select Insaniquarium on window list. # Enter the price of an egg and click first scan # When the price will increase, enter new price and click next scan # Repeat step 4 until one address is left After you add the address to the list, change the value to the price you want. Alternative If you have notepad (just general all purpose notepad), go into userdata in your insaniquarium game files, click which ever user you want to edit (you'll need to remember which user was created first, second ect.) and open it with notepad, once you're in here just type to y's in with the other y's (no accent and separated by spaces) and you'll instantly have infinite shells, a #1 trophy, all pets (including bonus ones) and an unachievable tank level This happens in the game because you're more or less "corrupting" the file causing it to have weird effects on the game profile, if you go into adventure mode, the background is a null background causing whatever is on screen to "stamp" itself all over the background. You'll also be referred to as "coffee man" which is most likely a substitute name for corrupted or glitchy profile namesCategory:Applications